Lost in the Mists
by Krawrz
Summary: Ashlen somehow finds herself within one of her favorite passtimes and surrounded by those who want to kill her purely because she's human. She has to find her way out of the game and her only hope lies with the same "characters" she once controlled.
1. Chapter 1

A boom of thunder jolted me from my dreamless sleep. _The hell... _It took a moment for me to realize I had fallen asleep on my computer desk and there was a storm raging outside. Rain pelted the window and lightening lite up my room.

The bright, red numbers read 1:35am. I looked at the monitor, my forsaken priest named Solidan stared back at me with all his tier 6 transmog glory. After being forced out of sleep by the storm, I decided to do dailies on him, if only to pass time. Maybe a dungeon or two.

Forsaken was one of my favorite races. Their lore was amazing and I just considered them badass. Despite being a female myself, I made a male forsaken. I always thought they looked better than the females.

Besides Solidan all my characters have been Alliance. Mostly because most of my friends are Alliance. Although he's my only Horde character, he was one of my favorites to play on. I logged on, and the priest was exactly where I logged out, The Shrine of Two Moons. I didn't expect anything else.

At that time of night, there wasn't a lot of players. My server wasn't the most populated either, so it was pretty quiet in trade chat. I clicked the mouse to move my character when a particularly bright bolt of lightening shot through the sky acompanied by roaring thunder.

I didn't have a fear of storms such as this one, but I always jumped when I heard loud noises. I inwardly scolded myself for being startled at a natural phenomenon. Everything seemed to quiet down, the rain pelting my window slowed and I turned my attention back to my rogue.

I attempted to get him to walk again, but he just stayed still. The first thing that came to my mind was that my computer froze. That couldn't be it though. Everything still moved normally, my character moved as he breathed, the music continued to play on my headphones and I was still able to my cursor around the screen.

Removing my headphones, I crawled under the computer desk to check if anything was wrong with the mouse or keyboard connection. Another loud thunderbolt startled me, causing my head to come in contact with the hard wooden surface above me.

"Dammit," I couldn't help but mutter while my head throbbed. And I still haven't found the problem. I stared at the screen in dismay, the only thing I can do at this point was log out and hope that it would work when I log back in.

I opened the game menu and as soon as I clicked on "log out," a blinding white light engulfed my senses. I didn't have time to even comprehend what was happening when I landed on my back.

It didn't take long for my mind to registered that I had somehow fallen. Before I could discern my surrounding, the "floor" shifted abruptly from under me. Few milliseconds later, a weight was on my stomach, refusing to let me move.

Panic surged through me as my blurry vision cleared. I saw a forsaken, wearing the tier 6 priest gear glaring at me with a sha-touched Jin'ya threatening to cut off my oxygen supply at any moment. I threw a few glances around the room. The room was dim, a large fountain with a stone crane sitting proudly on top and intricate cravings decorated the walls.

_There's no possible way this happening right now._

"How did you manage to get in here, Allaince dog?" A voice I heard a thousand times, alerting me when I was unable to use a spell or when Solidan's spellcasting was interrupted, growled at me from my assailant's hood.

I was scared and confused. What am I supposed to tell someone whom I was so sure didn't exist until a few seconds ago. What made it worse was that he thought I was part of the Alliance during the time when the two factions were at each other's throats.

"Well?" He pressed down the staff on my windpipe and I let out a choked whimper.

_This isn't happening!_

I didn't want to die, so I did what seemed the most logical at the moment.

"You're not suppose to exist!" I nearly screamed, desperately trying to get out of his grasp by clawing at his robe.

The priest seemed taken aback by my outburst. "What do you mean I'm not suppose to exist? Explain yourself." He sounded more agitated. "Wait..." I couldn't see his face due to the dim light in the room, but he seemed to be thinking. "You're different. Are you responsible for the light and whats going on outside?"

Hopelessly confused and terrified, I just stared at him. Fortunately, he seemed too distracted with his thoughts for the moment.

The sound of footsteps coming our way snapped my captor back to reality. A frustrated growl escaped from the undead's cowl and he looked down back to me. To my utter horror, he completely cut off my air supply.

As my vision started to blur and my struggle weakened, he leant close to me and whispered, "I'm not done with you yet." Darkness enveloped me.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? I really like the concept of players being sent to WoW, as long as it's well-written. I decided to make this short because I wanted it be like a prologue or something. I never written a fanfic about WoW or even thought about it until I came to this part of this Website.**

**This story takes place right before 5.4, so the sha haven't attacked the vale yet. I can't wait for it!**

**WoW is pretty much the only game I play regularly and I really do have a forsaken priest and character named Solidan. But he's a rogue, I personally like my priest's name more. Both are forsaken, I projected a lot of my feelings into the main character XD**

**Leave a review, any suggestions would be great. I do have a vague idea of where to go with this story, but suggestions are more than welcomed.**

**World of Warcraft Belongs to Blizzard of course. Story and main character belongs to me ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly came to and felt like complete crap. Attempting to open my eyes only increase the pounding in my head and the nausea. I had no idea where I was either. I felt like I was moving and my hand brushed against something that seemed... scaly...? The harsh wind played with my auburn hair. I tried to recall what had transpired before I blacked out.

_I was in my room... it was raining really hard... the computer... a flash of light and... then..._

My dark eyes shot opened, ignoring the nagging aches. What I saw didn't help my newly returned panic. I was staring at the ground... no less than a hundred feet below me. I had a fear of a lot of things, one of the most prominent is the fear of heights. I immediately pulled myself upright and clutched the closest person next to me in sheer terror.

Then I realized, _I'm on a freaking cloud serpent!_ I started to hyperventilate, I couldn't possibly believe I was in a game! Even if the evidence was right in front of me. Furthermore if I was then I'm sure I wouldn't last long enough to get back home.

"Try not to fall."

Startled to find that my anchor was the same person that almost, and still might, killed me, I jumped back. Nearly falling off the large serpent in the process. Before I could fall to certain death, my captor grabbed my... robe? I was wearing the same robe and cowl he was wearing, at least appeared to be, over my shorts and t-shirt that I wore at night. I had nowhere to run. Either fall my certain death or let this forsaken take me to wherever he wants, most likely to my death.

"Don't look down, don't look down," I repeated to myself while holding tightly to the saddle. The fact that the forsaken didn't even have reigns for the onyx cloud serpent made me even more nervous. The rider behind me snickered.

There was a fog in the air making it difficult to see. Soon a grand palace came into view. I recognized it instantly as the Mogu'shan Palace. I was a little puzzled, I had no idea why he would take me here. Unless he wanted to hand me over to the mogu. Knowing what they're capable of, I shuddered. Even though I was likely facing my end, I couldn't help, but marvel at the beautiful palace. The gold cravings and the detail were amazing, it was nothing compared to it's pixel counterpart.

The serpent flew high to the highest balcony. Hope returned when I remembered Lorewalker Cho was in there. There was no way he would let this guy kill me. Our mount landed softly on the decorated balcony. Another cloud serpent was hovering just off the ledge, this one was red.

_Mishi! _These serpents were huge. I knew they were pretty big compared to my character, but they had to be about 30 feet long.

I never seen a cloud serpent actually laying down, it was surprisingly cute. The serpent stared after me with a odd look on his face, like he didn't know what to make of me.

My captor made sure my cowl was firmly on my head, partially covering my face before dragging me with him. Two golden mogu statues stood the entrance along with two very alive pandaren. One glanced at us suspiciously. I just kept my head down for now. Inside was a couple of people, mostly pandaren, studying scrolls or books. None of them gave us a second glace, either too engrossed in their studies or just didn't really care.

A night elf caught my eye. I could call out to him for help. None of the Alliance members would hurt me, especially a night elf! As if reading my mind, my captor tighten his grip and pulled me closer. He threw a warning glare at me, I was going to regret it if I tried to call out. A pandaren standing in front of a painting of mountains and standing away from the other, smiled at us.

"Welcome Solidan, what brings a adventurer such as yourself here?" I couldn't believe it. I nearly facepalmed at my own obliviousness, of course this was my priest. He was exactly at the same spot I logged out, the Hall of Tranquility in Shrine of Two moons and he even sounded like him. "And who is your friend?"

Solidan spoke in a hushed whisper, "It is about her that I need to speak with you. Can we consult in private?"

The lorewalker thought about then nodded. With a wave of his hand, others in the room took their leave until it was just me, Cho and my priest. Well, I suppose I shouldn't call him mine anymore. Lorewalker Cho looked to Solidan expectantly. Solidan pushed me between him and Cho and pulled down my cowl revealing my humanity.

"She doesn't belong here and you're one of the few people I can go to without me or her ending up dead," Solidan said sternly.

Cho studied me closely, "why do you think she doesn't belong?"

"No Alliance dog would come sneaking into a place where Horde find refuge in just shorts and a shirt." I flinched at "Alliance dog". I liked the forsaken and everything, but I also liked the Alliance a lot. If I had known my character would be such a jerk then I'd probably would've just stuck to just Alliance characters. "I was hoping you may have an answer that would explain why a girl would appear, seemingly out of nowhere during a rather freak storm."

_A freak storm?_ Coincidentally, there was a freak storm at my home too. Maybe there was a possibility that they could be connected. But the one of the people who are well known for their storms are the mogu. A shiver went down my spine.

After a moment of thinking. Cho responded, "it is strange for such a storm. Have you tried questioning this girl yourself?"

"I have little reason to bother myself with her besides my own curiosity_, _I highly doubt she would prove useful." I didn't know if I should feel insulted or confused, if I was really such a bother to him then why bring me here instead of killing me? And how much did I affect him while I was just playing a "game"?

The pandaren frowned, "You shouldn't hold the child's race against her. Perhaps one day, you'll find your self working more closely with the Alliance races than you think." Cho turned his gaze on to me now. "What's your name, child?"

"Ashlen," I said timidly. So many questions swam through my head, I didn't know where to start, so for now, I just bit them back.

"Well Ashlen, why don't you tell us how you got here?" Cho smiled. I didn't know how to respond. Would he believe me? Hell, I don't even believe how I got here.

Solidan caught my hesitation, "tell us the truth." He looked like he would kill me if I so much as breathed funny. Having Cho there was definitely comforting. I decided I would try to answer as truthfully as I can without mentioning the game.

"I don't know how I got here. One second, I was on my computer and the next, Solidan was cushioning my fall." They exchanged looks. I'm not sure if they've even heard of a computer before.

"Tell us everything," Solidan said with certainty. "What were you doing on this computer?"

"Okay, where I'm from, computers are really advanced and pretty much all information known to man." They've heard of other worlds, maybe I don't have to mention they were part of a game. "people mostly use it to look at funny pictures and play games. I was just playing a mindless game."

"Fascinating, I'm assuming when you say 'where I'm from' that you're not from Azeroth?" Lorewalker Cho inquired.

"Well, I'm from a world called 'Earth,'" I nervously played with the robe.

"Lies. How do we know this isn't just your way of getting out of trouble?" Solidan's skepticism is understandable, I just wished he was more polite and refrain from blatantly accusing me of lying.

"Oh!" I reached into my pockets, "I do have proof!" I always kept my Ipod in my pockets. But apparently my precious Ipod wasn't there this time. "Where is it!?" I turned my pockets inside out and found no trace of my precious device.

The sound of Solidan clearing his throat drew my attention. "Looking for this?" He held up my blue Ipod. "Did you honestly thought I wouldn't check your pockets." Even though he was the one who took it, I almost forgave the forsaken for his rude behavior if he hadn't held my Ipod just out of my reach.

"Can I have it back?" I nearly growled as I reached for my property. When I started showing signs of frustration he snickered and threw it to Lorewalker Cho, who easily caught it. For some great adventurer, he's really immature.

"You can deal with her, I got business to take care of in the Isle of Thunder." I perked up, those were the dailies I was going to do before I got teleported here. I had forgotten to do them earlier that day, which I believed was yesterday. Well maybe I didn't forget, dailies are so boring. I didn't want him to go, I still had questions for him. I needed to know how much of an impact, if any, I made on this world just by downloading the game into my computer.

"W-wait," I called without much thought about why I wanted to go with him without sounding crazy. He paused and tilted his head. Refusing to meet his gaze directly, I continued, "I want to go with you." My voice came out shaky no matter how hard I tried to seem firm.

Solidan scoffed, "I don't have time to babysit a nuisance." He turned to walk out.

I felt Cho's paw on my shoulder and shook it off, "if I'm so much of a nuisance, why didn't you let one of your friends 'babysit' me?" I won't find my way home if I just stayed here and read old books.

There was a long, silent pause then Solidan started laughing, "fine, but don't blame me if you get killed." Cho gasped in surprise while I nearly let out a girly squeal. Despite what was happening, I really wanted to explore this place.

"It's dangerous here in Pandaria, Ashlen. What do you hope to accomplish by risking your life?" His voice was filled with concern for my safety. He was right, but what else can I do?

"I can't stay here unless you have a magical portal to my world," I said somewhat bitterly. I knew the lorewalker didn't need any proof to believe my story, no matter how ridiculous it may seem. He hesitantly nodded understandingly.

"Are you coming or not?" Solidan called. I hurried to follow. The sky had cleared up significantly, I could see the pure water at the bottom of the palace.

Mishi was still hovering outside giving us curious looks and Solidan's cloud serpent lifted his head off the platform. My new found companions checked the saddle to make sure it would easily support us for the flight to Townlong Steppes. While he was doing that, I cautiously touched the glittering, dark scales along the serpent's neck.

The serpent turned his head to me in acknowledgement. To my surprise, he nuzzled my hand and a purring growl escaped his teeth-filled maw. This time I couldn't hold in my love for these amazing creatures. "Oh my god! He's so cute!" I squealed. This was once in a lifetime experience! I will find a way home, but I want make the most of this as well.

I barely noticed Solidan staring at me before tightening the saddle, grumbling something about how surprised he was that the serpent didn't so much as glare in warning. I wasn't really good with animals, so this was a happy surprise. Compared to everything else that is.

Soon, we were in the skies. "So, are we going to the Isle of Thunder?" I disliked the mogu and being around blood elves, especially their regent lord didn't make me feel safe in my disguise.

"No, we can't take the risk. Since I'm the one who bothered to spare you, I feel some sort of responsibility for you." That was certainly comforting.

"Where are we going then?"

With an irritated sigh he said, "someone I don't trust, but probably should have brought you to first." I tried to think of who he meant. There was only one person I could think of he didn't trust, yet made some sense he would bring me to. If anyone knew about how I got here, it had to be him. He directed the serpent southeast.

* * *

**AN: I'm trying to perfect my writing, so if I'm too repetitive or not going into much detail, don't be afraid to tell me. I thought about making them go the the Isle of Thunder sooner, but it wouldn't make sense for Solidan to put Ashlen in outright danger, so they're going to go somewhere else first. More stuff will be explained next chapter.**

**This is my first story I'm writing in first person, so if I'm doing anything wrong tell me! I don't think I'm going to add 5.3 into the story. I might though, depending on how this turns out. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you want.**

**WoW and even my priest belongs to Blizzard. I only own Ashlen and the plot ^.^ If I did own the story though... then priests would probably be OP and mantid would join the Horde :D**


End file.
